parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward's Apprentice is Thomas/Gallery
Here is a story and music gallery about Edward's Apprentice is Thomas. Gallery Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 1..png|The Main Title. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 2..png|Olly Olly Oxen Free! Hocus Pocus! Open Sesame! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 3..png|Oh, my aching back. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 4..png|Uff... This sure is hard work. I must rest or I'll break apart. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 5..png|There we go. Now that's what I call a huge beautiful butterfly. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 6..png|Hmm? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 7..png|Back you go now. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 8..png|Get in there and stay there! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 9..png|Whoa! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 10..png|Oh, I'm tired. I'd better go and see Molly, Stanley, James, and Duck. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 11..png|I hope Thomas can be trusted to fill the well with water from the spring. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 12..png|Hmm? Where's he's going? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 13..png|Hmm... If filling the great well is a lot of work for me... Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 14..png|Then it is my chance to use his magic hat and wand. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 15..png|You're mine now. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 16..png|There! Now my father's hat really suits me. And I've got my father's wand. Since I am now master, who will I choose to work for me? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 17..png|Aha! I've found something standing in the corner and fast asleep. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 18..png|It's a broom engine. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 19..png|Aha! This should do the trick. Please! Hey Presto! Hocus Pocus! Come on! Abracadabra! Olly Olly Oxen Free! Open Sesame! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 20..png|It's working! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 21..png|Hey Presto! Hocus Pocus! Abracadabra! Olly Olly Oxen Free! Open Sesame! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 22..png|A shirt and arms appear. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 23..png|Something else happens. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 24..png|Now some legs, trousers, and shoes. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 25..png|It's still working. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 26..png|Then hair tied back for a ponytail, an earring, and a red hairbow. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 27..png|It keeps working. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 28..png|And a blue collar with a name tag and a tail. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 29..png|What's happening next? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 30..png|The engine's lost his faceless face. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 31..png|What else is next? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 32..png|The engine has a face, and is named Duncan, but has the letter D on his collar. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 33..png|Duncan's alive. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 34..png|He's picked up the two buckets. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 35..png|I'm coming, Thomas. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 36..png|Come along. Work is ready. To the well. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 37..png|Duncan dips both buckets into the spring one by one. Edward's Apprentice is Thomas Part 38..png|That's it, Duncan. Now keep going. You can do it. For the well still needs water, so I need you to keep going, okay? Edward's Apprentice is Thomas Part 39..png|Well done! Now, let's get some more water. When my father returns, he'll see how well I'm doing, for he will be pleased! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 40..png|Now to get some more water. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 41..png|I'll get the water for you. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 42..png|Now that Duncan knows what to do, I think I'll sit by the well and rest and let Duncan do all the chores for me. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 43..png|Hello, Thomas! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 44..png|Hi, Duncan. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 45..png|I'll keep filling the well. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 46..png|Whoops. I spilled. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 47..png|Up I go. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 48..png|I'm on a rock. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 49..png|To the right. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 50..png|To the left. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 51..png|Hi stars. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 52..png|Hello again, stars. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 53..png|Oh, look, comets! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 54..png|More comets! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 55..png|SPLASH! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 56..png|SPLOSH! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 57..png|What in the world? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 58..png|What is this?! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 59..png|Never mind the spills. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 60..png|Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Now wait a minute! Hold it! Stop! I said, HALT!!! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 61..png|Sorry for the spills. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 62..png|Hey! Where are you going?! And I really mean it! That's enough! Come back here! Stop, will you?!? HOLD IT!!!!! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 63..png|Stop, Duncan. Stop. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 64..png|Stop, Duncan! In the name of my command! Come back here! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 65..png|That does it! You asked for it! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 66..png|Stupid engine! How about you take that? And that?! And that?!! You stupid moron! There! Take that! And that! Done! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 67..png|There! That'll take care of him! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 68..png|The only remains of Duncan are on the floor. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 69..png|Well, since I've stopped the flood, I am still not a sorcerer, but not properly. I think I will go back and clean up the mess at the well. Father is not going to like this. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 70..png|I'd better close the door. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 71..png|I'd better lock it. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 72..png|There! That should do. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 73..png|The door is locked. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 74..png|Unaware of this, a strange thing happens. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 75..png|Duncan reforms into his normal self. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 76..png|And is very angry. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 77..png|He spots a lightsaber. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 78..png|But picks it up. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 79..png|Then activates it. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 80..png|What's going on?! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 81..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 1. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 82..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 2. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 83..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 3. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 84..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 4. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 85..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 5. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 86..png|Who's there? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 87..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 6. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 88..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 7. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 89..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 8. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 90..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 9. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 91..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 10. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 92..png|The saber cuts its way through the door Part 11. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 93..png|And switches off when Duncan grabs the two buckets. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 94..png|Oh no! Duncan has come alive again! Not good! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 95..png|Enough. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 96..png|Whoa! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 97..png|Thomas falls over. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 98..png|And splashes into the sea. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 99..png|Duncan is delighted. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 100..png|Now to fill the well. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 101..png|Thomas tries everything he can to stop Duncan. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 102..png|But finds himself being surrounded by water. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 103..png|Help! Help! Somebody, HELP! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 104..png|Water swirls round and round. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 105..png|And pours all over Thomas. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 106..png|More water is brought to fill the room with like a river. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 107..png|Duncan keeps marching with more buckets. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 108..png|But never minds the water reaching the ceiling by now. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 109..png|Help! Help! Help! Help! Save me! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 110..png|Poor Thomas can't stay afloat. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 111..png|And is about to drown. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 112..png|But can't swim as well. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 113..png|A shadow appears. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 114..png|Now what's all this nasty commotion about? I say, what have we got here?! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 115..png|Edward sees the water and gets very angry. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 116..png|ALAKAZAM! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 117..png|Thomas awakens. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 118..png|But looks up. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 119..png|Then gasps. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 120..png|What a mess! Son, everyone does chores and must not use any magic that I'm busy with. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 121..png|Yes, but I liked using the magic. I used it to bring a narrow gauge engine to life and let him do my jobs. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 122..png|Well, who cares if I'm busy with the magic? Do your chores or you are in big trouble. Now, do it. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 123..png|Thomas sheds a tear. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 124..png|Oh, please, Dad. I'm so sorry. Just forgive me. Okay? Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 125..png|Well, if you say so, sonny, then I'm so sorry to see you look sad and shed a tear. I'll forgive you, sonny. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 126..png|Thomas sniffs. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 127..png|As his tear... Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 128..png|Drips from his eye... Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 129..png|Pours down... Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 130..png|And falls... Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 131..png|But plunges over... Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 132..png|And lands down onto the floor. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 133..png|I would as soon try to give you a punishment, but I wouldn't. How, since I can't punish you, sonny. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 134..png|Okay, daddy. I will. I'm still doing my chores like I'm forced to do so by now. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 135..png|Why, that's real touching, son. Now you're still talking. Back to work you go, boy. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 136..png|As long as I keep doing my chores, maybe I still will become a sorcerer, just like my father is. I hope dad will be pleased. Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 137..png|Hey, I told you to go back to your work. Start working right now, or I'll show you who's tough, and force you to do more duties! Edward's Apprentice Is Thomas Part 138..png|Okay, okay! I'm on my way! I'm going, I'm going, okay? Edward's Apprentice is Thomas Part 139..png|The End. Category:Stories